Incendiary Rounds
Effects Incendiary Rounds increases the base chance of starting fires with fire-starting weapons and non-fire-starting weapons by a flat rate. However, this reduces the rate of fire and projectile speed. Lost projectile speed will increase the parabolic drop of weapons that are affected by gravity, such as the Scylla Double-Barreled Mortar and the Lumberjack Heavy Mortar, so adjustments in aim are needed. Gunners will need to aim higher to hit closer targets. Each time an Incendiary Round hits a part, it has two chances to give a component the base number of fire charges of the weapon being used - one for the direct hit, and the other for the AoE. See fire-starting weapons for the base fire stack numbers. Unless stated otherwise, all guns have a base fire number of 1, even if they have a 0% chance of starting that fire. Since AoE hits multiple parts, each part in the AoE has a chance to catch fire. This makes Incendiary mines particularly effective at setting entire ships on fire due to high chance of starting fires, high number of base stacks, and high AoE. Incendiary also uses the AccelerateFires mechanic. The AccelerateFires effect is meant to add additional fire charges (one per point of damage, currently set to 100) proportional to the weapon's base damage, per damage type, per component, regardless of how many individual hits there are (the original idea being that it could be used to make Incendiary perform more similarly across different guns). It does this by accumulating "partial" fire charges when an individual hit's damage isn't enough to count for a full charge. Those partial charges decay over ~10 seconds so they don't accumulate forever. Upon reaching the EffectPower, the fire chance is rolled as usual. If unsuccessful, no fires will be started and the damage count starts over. If successful, 1 extra fire will be added to the base number. Any extra damage over the threshold is rolled over into the next cycle. It uses the damage value of the hit before the DamageMultiplier calculations. So most modifiers including other skill modifiers (buff tool or Alliance specials), Aten range falloff, AoE falloff, and Aten/Februus charge time should all be taken into account, but the multiplier based on damage vs part type is ignored. The formula is as follows once the effect power is reached (per damage) on a successful roll; (base fires)+(base damage/100, rounded down to nearest 1) = total fires added Example: Heavy Flak MKII has a 25% chance of starting 5 fires on Direct hit with 150 damage. It has a 12.5% chance of starting 1 fire on Burst hit with 180 damage. Using Incendiary, it will have a 50% chance of starting 6 fires on Direct damage on the first hit, and 7 fires on a second hit (the 50 damage carries over to the second shot). It will have a 35.5% chance of starting 2 fires on the first Burst hit, and 3 fires on the second hit. A downside to using this ammunition type is that potential fire immunity renders Incendiary Rounds fire starting ability useless, though is still useful for its arming time reduction. Any gun loaded with this type of ammunition start produce huge muzzle flash that blinding gunner and can mess a aiming. Common Usage Weapons that have high fire rate (or multiple buckshots like Carronades), like: * Barking Dog Light Carronade * Hellhound Heavy Twin Carronade * Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun * Seraph Tempest Missile Launcher Mk. S * Aten Lens Array Mk. S or AoE radius splash for hit to multiple component * Kalakuta Gas Mortar * Scylla Double-Barreled Mortar * Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon Mk. I or benefit from decreased arming distance will work well with this ammo type * Phobos Mine Launcher * Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon Mk. II Category:Gunnery Equipment